


opportunity and pleasure

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Tease, Oral Sex, Other, Slime creature, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo should know better than to leave his michevious goo friend crawling around while he's unprotected and vulnerable..</p>
            </blockquote>





	opportunity and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own tmnt: next mutation. I 'm not sure who does, nick or whomever. This is a non-profit fanfic, they don't belong to me don't sue.

Panting, the orange geared turtle gripped the edge of couch. He practically whimpered now as he felt the cool sensation of the goo creature running over and covering his hidden turtle organ. He was still well hidden behind his plastron but at this rate it wouldn't be long. It only started minutes ago when he felt something crawling up his well muscled emerald thigh, then touch along the hidden scaled sack and turtle meat. Which was pulsing now under the feel of the little slimy creature which wrapped around and pulled the turtle cock in it's gel like form. The quivering turtle could feel pressure being added while the little naughty thing had him, he was attempting to coax him out and perhaps more. Normally Mikey wouldn't mind such a thing but this time he just took him completely by surprise. In a way it was really hot, especially since he could only feel the little goo rather than see him.

Once he felt the slime creature begin suckling on the tip of the already twitching hard cock, Mikey lost it. He leaned up against the wall with his shell against it, thrusting his groin into the air he couldn't stand it. Falling to all fours the turtle cried out in ecstasy. The green throbbing turtle meat practically springing out between his legs from beneath his shell. He thrust his muscular hips as he felt every thick shot of his cum wasn't hitting the floor but rather was being sucked, absorbed and milked by the bluish gel creature attached onto his member. The creature also had absorbed his green orbs into it's form, massaging the leathery sack as the mutant turtle continued to be milked by the devious and hungry creature. Michelangelo's head laid against the floor, he breathed hard a bit overwhelmed by such a small thing. He had plenty left in him, if the little thing wanted to feed, he'd have plenty to provide for the little guy. It'd be his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing
> 
> Next mutation turtle bodies yum.


End file.
